porky_the_eevee_minchfandomcom-20200213-history
Squadward's Calamity
Story Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle. He was soooo ugly, that he was crushed under the inky foot of one of Squadward's ink clones as they advanced to the Krusty Krab led by Squadward, Squadbob, and Squadrick. They overthrew Mr. Krabs and began to mass manufacture Inky Patties, Krabby Patties with Squadward's dark magic in the secret formula. Eating one would give Squadward complete control over your mind, body, and soul. Squadward sent out his ink clones to take over the rest of the world. His army began to advance toward New Pork City. Master Porky Minch saw the clones coming, and ordered 10,000 Pigmasks to go out and vanquish them. Porky's Pigmasks were defeated, so Porky called upon his Eevee and the Pokémon to destroy the army. Tem saw the inky army from her throne, and called upon her true power to battle them. For the first time in human and monster history, in the filthy streets of New Pork City, Tem and Pork fought together as one. The meek squadron (pun intended) sent to New Pork City was only a fraction of Squadward's army. Two more squadrons were sent to Hyrule and the Underground. All of Bikini Bottom was under the control of Squadward via Inky Patties. Hyrule was absolutely destroyed. In the shambles of the city, Link sent a distress signal to Hopadiah Plantar, the last thing he did before he died. Hopadiah drove the ink clones from the ruined city with PK Flash. For the first time since prehistory, all three of The Ancients were united. Meanwhile, in the underground, the Ink Clones started their advance in the Ruins and Snowdin, then marched to waterfall. Undyne did her best to drive off the army, but was forced to retreat with the rest of the Royal Guard. Mettaton gladly exploited Undyne's defeat and made yet another remix of her precious battle theme. Eventually, all of the monsters were driven to the barrier. With no escape, ASGORE fused with the six human souls and vanquished the clones, but was left nearly dead. ASGORE was hospitalized for over a month after the incident. Seeing ASGORE's condition, Tem was outraged, and in a fit of anger, declared all the forces left advance to Bikini Bottom and D E S T R O Y T H E K R U S T Y K R A B . When Squadward saw Tem's mighty army heading to the Krusty Krab (Now Squad Bunker), he vomited so much ink that he was able to make an army of ink clones three times larger than his last one. He sent out Squadbob and Squadrick to do his dirty work for the first half of what would be the largest battle in monster history to date: The Battle for Bikini Bottom. The ink clones were a challenge to get past, but Squadbob and Squadrick instantly surrenderd after a battle with Bratty and Catty and removed their Squadward disguises to show their obedience. Squadward, enraged, stepped from his throne in the bunker. When he went outside, he had a look of pure hatred on his face. His pale, wispy body was able to glide over the ground silently. He looked at the puddles of ink that once were his mighty soldiers. Squadward had no war cry. He simply approached Tem and then silently drew a sword. Tem readied her PSI. The rest of the army did not intervene. This moment would define if the world would remain in balance, or if the entire Tempire would be drowned in Squadward's inky rule. Tem used PK Starstorm first. Squadward unfortunately was not affected by it. His dark magic could drown out the light of any star. Tem then used PK Freeze. Since they were underwater, this did easily work, trapping Squadward in a thick layer of ice. He broke out after about 15 seconds of unawkward silence. Squadward wasn't playing games anymore. Squadward shot a jet of his most toxic ink at Tem. Tem used PK Love To deflect it. The jet of dark purple coming from Squadward pushed against the light pink jet coming from Tem. Tem's PK Love slowly crept closer to Squadward, until it almost reached him. Tem's PK Love eventually reached Squadward. He stood indifferently until he began to have bizarre convulsions. He dropped to the ground in a strange, pale blue pile and then a glorious light that Sans claims disrupted his WIFI signal filled the entire town of Bikini Bottom. Squadward was gone. It was over. Bottom Right: Tem Middle Right: The man who blatantly exploited Undyne's failure Top Right: Squadward Giving orders from Squad Bunker